The Animal in You
by Come-and-Gone
Summary: AU Yuuri finds a cute but prissy, blonde cat and names it Wolfgang. When the cat sneaks out through the window Yuuri looks for him, and finds Wolfgang with an all black cat whose owner is Wolfram. Will these animals bring these two together?
1. Prologue: Angry Kitty

**Title:** The Animal in You

**Pairings**: Main: Wolf/Yuuri Side: Various

**Rating:** T (Just to be safe!)

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer**: If I owned it I would have had Wolf and Yuuri together by now and doing other things too, instead of writing FANfiction. So I don't own it.

**Summary**: AU Yuuri finds a cute, but prissy, blonde cat adopts the cat and names it Wolfgang. When the cat sneaks out through the window Yuuri looks for him and finds Wolfgang with an all-black cat. The black cat's owner, however, is a cute blonde named Wolfram. Will these animals bring these two strangers together?

**Prologue:** Angry Kitty

I'll never forget when I found him. I was walking home from class in the rain since my apartment wasn't that far away from the college I attended. I heard a rustling sound coming from an over turned, soggy, cardboard box. Being a curious guy, I lifted the box and saw a poor, wet, scrawny, hungry blonde kitten with darker blonde stripes.

The poor little guy rushed backwards so he would be sheltered by the cardboard box. His large, green eyes looked up at me angrily but he mewed a weak pathetic meow. I couldn't help but sigh to myself; there was no way I could leave this kitten out in the rain. My conscience wouldn't allow it. So I knelt down and gently scooped the blonde kitten up. The kitten obviously was used to human contact because he instantly started to struggle out of my grasp. Ignoring the kitten's squirming, I picked him up and hid him underneath my coat and shielded him from the rain. I then raced home before I picked up any more strays.

Through that event I somehow found myself with a snobby, prissy, and uptight pet cat. Now I know when I tell people this they say that cats are prissy by nature. That is true and I already knew that. However, this cat abused the privilege. I'm telling you one time I bought him generic cat food and he could totally tell the difference! I was officially snubbed for a week!

The second thing people ask me was how on earth does your cat act snobby? To answer that you just have to meet my cat—enough said. Wolfgang is one snobby cat and when he wants attention you better give it to him.

And yes, you heard correctly. My cat's name is Wolfgang. In my defense, my music appreciation class was going in depth with the life and the work of Wolfgang Amadeus. For some strange reason the name just seemed to fit. That's why I named the cat Wolfgang or just simply nicknamed Wolf.

"Eh, Shibuya?" My friend Murata sighed in exasperation and snapped me out of my musing. "You do realize that your apartment is here?" He joked holding one of my grocery bags tucked under his arm. I smiled sheepishly as I started to walk back and shuffled my grocery bags around in my arms as I attempted to find my keys.

"Eh, sorry." I chuckled nervously as I unlocked the door. "I don't know where my mind was." I continued while I nudged the door open.

"Ah, it's okay Shibuya." Murata laughed, as he walked into the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter. "We can blame it on mid-term—GAHHH!" Whatever Murata was trying to say quickly turned into a cry of pain.

"Murata?" I asked worriedly as I quickly turned around. The worry for my friend quickly left and I breathed out an exasperated sigh when I saw my cat, Wolfgang, with his claws embedded into Murata's jean covered leg.

"Gash! Let me go you demon cat!" Murata half demanded and half cried as he shook his leg vigorously in an attempt to get the cat off his leg.

I sighed to myself as I watched the display. Those two were always doing these types of things. Anytime Murata's walked into the apartment he'd be attacked by a blur of blonde fur. Then Murata would scream and try and attack Wolfgang. Honestly, you'd think this whole thing would have gotten old for the both of them.

"Murata stop!" I rolled my eyes as I walked over to help my friend and my cat. Murata gritted his teeth but relented in shaking his leg.

"I don't know why you're in so much pain. You're wearing jeans," I sighed as I kneeled down on the floor so I was close to my cat attached to my best friend's leg.

"Come and talk to me when you have this insane demon cat's claws in your leg." Murata sniffed indignantly. "This is why I'm a dog person." Murata growled as he pointed at down at Wolfgang.

I rolled my eyes at my friend's behavior before I called out sweetly, "Here Wolfgang. C'mere boy."

I swear the cat looked up and glared at Murata before he finally released my best friend's leg. He then jumped into my arms, purring loudly into my chest, but continued to watch Murata.

"Demon cat." Murata growled as he sat down on one of the chairs around the kitchen table. I rolled my eyes again before I sat down in the chair beside Murata with Wolfgang still cuddled into my chest. "You think I'm joking? I swear Shibuya, you're the only one that that cat likes." My friend continued to seethe as he rubbed his leg.

I simply nodded at that statement. As pathetic as it sounded, I was the only person that the cat actually liked. Wolfgang would attack Murata anytime he entered the apartment but that was true for everyone that came to visit. My friend Alford is the only person that Wolfgang wouldn't hurt since Al has fast reflexes. He always dodged Wolfgang's attacks with ease.

Murata's eyes then narrowed as he glared at Wolfgang, "We need to get him a girl cat to keep him occupied so he can leave me the hell alone."

People say that animals couldn't understand languages, or display emotions, but I swear after Murata said that Wolfgang started to glare back at my bespectacled friend. I'm telling you I could see sparks flaring across the table. Who knew my best friend's nemesis, would end up being my cat?

"Eh, no." I uncomfortably laughed. "I think one cat is enough, thanks." Murata hummed in agreement as Wolfgang hopped off my lap and strutted out of the kitchen.

That's right, you heard me correctly. The cat strutted out of the kitchen.

Murata quirked his eyebrow, while I shrugged, "eh, Wolfgang has been wandering off a lot lately."

"I know; he normally he likes to torture me a little longer," Murata shrugged, "not that I'm complaining."

"Well since we don't have to worry about Wolfgang torturing you, how about we start studying for our philosophy class?" I offered.

After Murata and I studied and went over our philosophy lessons, ate pizza, and procrastinated even more by watching some TV, it was really late and we both had an early morning mid-term exam. Murata gathered up his things before he waved goodbye and walked outside to his apartment that was ironically in the apartment complex right across the street from mine. I was about to take a quick shower before going to bed before I realized that I hadn't seen Wolfgang since afternoon.

'That is not like him….where is that cat?' I thought to myself as I wondered throughout my apartment looking for a tuft of blond fur.

So instead of taking a shower I spent an hour and a half looking for my cat. I checked inside the dirty clothes hamper, under the couch, under the chairs, under the bed, around the bookshelves, and literally searched high and low for Wolfgang. I was really starting to get worried. Sure my place was a decent size but I should have found the cat by now!

"Where are you Wolfgang?" I tiredly called out as I leaned against a wall. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 1:45 in the morning. A part of me was telling me that I should just go to bed and look for the cat after the exam, but the other part was telling me to keep looking for Wolfgang since I wouldn't be able to sleep until I found him anyway. Rubbing my temples in frustration and tiredness I went over to close the living room's window.

"What's this?" I asked myself as I examined the window's screen. I leaned over and expected the screen further and saw what seemed to be a little tear on the screen. I reached my hand over to inspect the damage only to find that the corner of the screen was torn in a way that made the screen act more like a flap. Wait…the window's screen was torn, and acted like a flap? That could only mean one thing.

Wolfgang had gotten outside!

I raced to the front door grabbing my jacket and toeing on a pair of well-worn sneakers before I ran outside. I raced down the steps and outside of the apartments . I was so worried; Wolfgang hasn't been outside since I found him in the cardboard box. Maybe I could find him before he got hurt, or worse. With that thought in mind, I gritted my teeth and raced down alley's looking behind garbage cans and looking everywhere else I could think of.

"Wolfgang!" I called out exhaustedly. I was about to give up before I saw some movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw two cats underneath the light of a street lamp rolling around on the sidewalk playfully. I squinted my eyes and saw that one cat, the one that was on its back on the sidewalk, was an all-black cat; the other cat was a blonde looking cat with a bright blue collar.

Wait…blonde cat and blue collar? That had to be Wolfgang!

I slowly walked towards Wolfgang so I would not startle him and called out sweetly, "Here Wolfgang, here boy." Wolfgang glanced at me before meowing loudly. Biting my lip I quickly scooped my cat up before he had the chance to run away. I was about to turn to leave and go back home and go to bed but I stopped when I felt something brushing up against my leg. I paused mid-step before I looked down and saw the black cat rubbing up against my legs as he started to purr loudly.

"Well aren't you a sweet thing," I cooed as I kneeled down and rubbed the black cat's ear with my free hand. The cat leaned more into my palm and I couldn't help but smile at the black cat. It was nice to meet a cat that was nice and actually liked people. The cat leaned his head further to the side and I saw a shiny green collar around his neck.

"Ne, what's this?" I muttered to myself as I turned the expensive looking collar to the side and saw the cat's tag, "So, your name is Juli? And let's see according to your tag you live in," I paused to whistle appreciatively at the address, "in a really nice part of Boston! Hey it even has your owner's name on here. Let's see they go by the name Von Bielefeld."

I stared back down at the black cat which purred contently as I rubbed his ear. I sighed in defeat before I scooped Juli up in my free arm. I suppose I could always drop this cat off at its home after my mid-term tomorrow. I'm pretty sure this cat's owner was just as worried about their cat as I was about Wolfgang. I'm pretty sure Juli wasn't an outside cat since this cat was well groomed, not to mention he was wearing a fancy collar.

I looked down at Wolfgang in one arm and Juli in the other before I smile at the black cat. "Don't worry Juli. First thing tomorrow, after my test, I'll take you home." I promised, and Juli meowed in agreement as Wolfgang made a sort of snorting sound.

"That's enough from you." I commented, narrowing my eyes at my blonde cat. Wolfgang, however, just glared up at me challengingly. "That's right Wolf, I'm talking to you." I continued as I carried both cats to my apartment. Wolfgang looked up at me and loudly meowed as I rolled my eyes at my cat's stubbornness at always wanting to have the last word.


	2. Ch 1: Pronounced Yuli or Julie?

**Title:** The Animal in You

**Pairings:** Main: Wolf/Yuuri Side: Various

**Rating:** T (Just to be safe!)

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it I would have had Wolf and Yuuri together by now and doing other things too, instead of writing FANfiction. So I don't own it.

**Summary:** AU Yuuri finds a cute, but prissy, blonde cat adopts the cat and names it Wolfgang. When the cat sneaks out through the window Yuuri looks for him and finds Wolfgang with an all-black cat. The black cat's owner, however, is a cute blonde named Wolfram. Will these animals bring these two strangers together?

**Chapter 1**: Pronounced "Yuli" or "Julie"?

True to my word, right after I was done with my mid-term, I returned to my apartment to pick up Juli so I could return him to his rightful owner, much to Wolfgang's dismay— if his loud meowing and hissing was any indication. Shaking my head at my cat's antics I walked outside, holding Juli close, to Murata's car. Glancing around I quickly spotted Murata's blue 1997 KIA that was already waiting for me in the parking lot with Murata drumming on his steering wheel along to the music.

"Thanks again for driving me Murata," I smiled. I climbed into the front seat and placed a contently purring Juli on my lap. "I really owe you one." I continued as I fastened my seatbelt.

"No problem," Murata hummed as he began to back out of the parking lot. "You can make it up to me when you get a car." Murata teased as he pulled out into the main road.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," I snorted. Murata giving me rides has become sort of a joke between the two of us. I, for one, don't mind using public transportation but Murata said it made him feel too claustrophobic; therefore, he bought himself a used car as soon as he could afford one. After Murata bought the KIA I would sometimes tag along if we both were going out to the same place and chip in some money for gas.

"So you want to hear my latest plan?" Murata waggled his eyebrows while I rolled my eyes. For some strange reason, all of Murata's plans seemed to involve girls and how he could get noticed by them. Murata, completely ignoring my reaction, smiled and announced; "I'm going to get myself a dog."

"What?" I laughed as I rubbed Juli's ear.

"Yeah," my friend grinned as he stopped the car at the red light. "Remember how two days ago we were all hanging out at the park and Alford brought his dog?" He paused to look at me as I nodded. "Well all these really cute girls, literally, just showed up out of nowhere to play with the dog and flirt with Alford!" Murata exclaimed as the light turned green.

"First of all, I was there so I know what happened. Secondly, Alford is gay so he wasn't interested in the cute girls." I pointed out while Juli started to play and swat at the string on my coat.

A good friend of mine "came out" several months ago to us when we, Murata, Al, and myself, were at a diner. Apparently Al used to live in a very homophobic neighborhood when he was growing up and was just starting to get comfortable with his sexuality. I'll admit, when Al first announced he was gay I was uncomfortable for the first couple of hours after being told the news. To this day I get teased by Murata _and _Alford.

"That's not the point." Murata snorted, waving his free hand that was not on the steering wheel. "The point I was trying to make was that the girls rushed over to talk to Alford because the dog was a total babe magnet!"

"No," I corrected. "Al was the babe magnet."

"Me thinks the straight man doth protest too much." Murata teased as we turned down into the ritzy neighborhood that this Von Bielefeld person lived.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I grunted as my so-called friend laughed at me. "We both know that, before Al told us he was gay, he was the one who introduced us to all the pretty girls claiming that they, 'were not his type'." Before we could argue anymore on the subject Murata pulled in front of a big, fancy, brick house that was surrounded by homes just as big and ornate on the street.

After a shared moment of silence, which was nothing short but pure awe at the size and grandeur of these homes, Murata whistled, "So this is how the other half lives…not bad."

"Tell me about it." I nodded in agreement once I was able to talk again. Ignoring the feeling of an inferiority complex creeping up on me, I reached over and opened the car's door. Clutching Juli close to my chest, I slammed the door shut, and began walking towards the steps that led to the porch with Murata trailing behind me. For some strange reason I was starting to feel self-conscience as I got closer to the house door. Was I feeling self-conscience because whoever lived here was rich and successful while I was a struggling student attending Boston University? Holding my breath, I raised my arm and began to knock on the large mahogany door.

"Hey," Murata asked as we waited for someone to open the door. "Do you think the owner will open the door or a doorman?" I turned my head to give my friend a quizzical look, while wondering to myself why I hung out with him. Before I could contemplate this more we heard the front door creak open. There in the doorway stood a blonde haired pretty boy that looked about my age. He had emerald green eyes that looked tired with dark bags under his eyes. He also had a rather annoyed look on his face and stared at both Murata and me with a rather sour look.

"Hi," I smiled as I maneuvered the cat in my arms. "Is there a Von Bielefeld here?"

The blonde rolled his eyes and he grunted, "Yes, I'm Wolfram Von Bielefeld." He then raised his eyebrow in annoyance. "What do you want?"

'Is it just me or did this guy have a huge attitude problem?' I thought to myself as I strained to keep myself smiling

"Well my name is Yuuri Shibuya and I found this cat and he had this address on the tag." I gritted out as I lifted Juli up. As soon as the cat was face to face with the blonde he began to meow softly.

The blondes eyes widened in surprise before he basically ripped Juli out of my arms, "Yuli!" he exclaimed before he looked me cautiously as if I were the one to blame for his cat's disappearance. "Where did you find him? I thought that idiot that was cat sitting him, Dorcas, lost him last night." He scowled as he held his pet closer to him.

"So that's how you say his name." I smiled gesturing to Juli. "I thought you pronounced it like Julie."

"Why would I give my _male_ cat a _female_ name?" Wolfram growled as if offended by my comment. Before I could even answer he continued, "I'll have you know his name, Juli, means July in my native language. Furthermore, —"

'This guy is from another country? I didn't hear him speak with an accent.' I thought to myself in surprise while Wolfram continued on some tangent that I really didn't care to listen too. Why was this guy being so snobby and condescending, anyway? More importantly, why the heck did I care what this guy thought of me?

"Sorry, we didn't mean to offend." Murata apologized for me as he pleasantly smiled at Wolfram. "Yuuri actually found him late last night when Wolfgang, his cat, snuck out."

Wolfram stopped mid-tangent and looked at me in surprise, "You like Wolfgang Amadeus?" The blonde then stepped to the side of the doorway. Taking him up on the invitation both Murata and I followed Wolfram inside and we stood in the entrance way before shutting the door behind us.

"Yeah, I like Wolfgang." I smiled not mentioning that I only listened to his music during my music appreciation class; it felt rather nice that Wolfram wasn't looking at me so condescendingly right now. "But I prefer Mozart." I continued, trying to show that I could be just as cultured as the blonde.

"Have you ever listened to any of Mozart's operas?" The blonde questioned and had a smug smirk plastered on his face. As if I told some sort of joke and only he caught it.

I blinked back at the blonde thinking, 'Mozart did an opera?' Murata's laughter broke my concentration and I mentally scowled. He knew that I didn't know a thing about music and he was enjoying the fact that my big mouth has gotten me into trouble. Sighing, I answered as honestly as I could without revealing that I had no clue about Mozart or Wolfgang Amadeus. "I don't like opera..."

"I see." Wolfram nodded, seemingly content with my answer. "So what kind of cat is this Wolfgang?"

"A demon cat." Murata sniffed before I had a chance to answer. I turned to glare at him but Murata merely shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged completely unfazed by my reaction.

"For the last time, he's not a demon cat. "I sighed in annoyance before I looked over at Wolfram with his eyebrow raised in amusement. "I found him in an alley when he was a kitten, and I took him in. So I'm not quite sure what his breed is."

"Do you always take in strays?" Wolfram smugly retorted while I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the haughty guy.

"Eh, Shibuya?" Murata interrupted, "we should really get going or we're going to be late." He tapped his watch emphasizing that we were going to be late at meeting up with Alford at Lucy's Diner

"Yeah, sorry." I said to Murata as I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. I then and looked at Wolfram with an apologetic smile, "Well, we have to be going. Maybe we'll see you around?"

"Well…thank you for bringing Juli back." Wolfram grunted as he opened the front door for Murata and me.

"No problem!" Murata smiled as he literally pushed me out the door by my shoulders. "We'll see you around, Von Bielefeld." Wolfram grunted in acknowledgement before he closed the door.

* * *

"Wait! That's not even the best part, Al! He said he preferred Mozart; it was so obvious that Shibuya didn't know a thing about classical music! I mean Wolfgang Amadeus and Mozart are the same person!" Murata rambled thoroughly enjoying me sink lower and lower into the booth in embarrassment. When exactly was that waitress going to come around with our drinks? The sooner they arrived the sooner some of the heat could be taken off of me.

"Look, I just wanted him to stop looking at me obviously thinking that he was better than everyone else." I tried to growl but, much to my disappointment, it came out more like a pathetic whine. With a sigh, I held up the menu pretending that I didn't know what I was going to order and hid behind it.

"Wow, that guy sounds like a real jerk." Alford replied sympathetically—well as sympathetic as one could while they were chuckling.

"So, what are you guys going to order?" I asked in a rather lame attempt to shift the focus away from me for a while.

"I'm going to get the usual." Murata shrugged as I internally smirked in victory; my plan to change the subject was working.

"Hey, how do you guys think you did on your mid-terms?" Al asked to no one in particular, casually dropped the menu he was holding on the table.

"I think I did okay in my biology and math classes." I honestly answered before I let out a disgruntled sigh. "But I think that philosophy mid-term almost made my brain implode."

"Why on earth did you, someone who's going into veterinary sciences, take a philosophy class anyways?" Al asked with his voice laced with curiosity.

"It's his fault." I replied pointedly glaring at Murata who blinked back at me in surprise. "There was this girl he liked taking this class and he forced me to take it with him."

"Hey, I legitimately needed to take that class for my major."Murata defended as he waved his hands in front of him. "And since I had to take it, I wanted to take the class with her." He corrected as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Murat then smiled, "You know since we're done with mid-terms, and spring break is starting, we should go out and celebrate! Tonight!"

'I thought we were celebrating...' I thought to myself as Murata began to get more excited.

"Well," Alford began bashfully rubbing the back of his head and leaning more into his seat as if he was trying to escape from us. "I sort of already made plans to go out tonight."

"You made plans without us?" I teased as the brunette fidgeted nervously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sort of…going…to this bar." He confessed as he stared down at the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. I quirked my eyebrow in curiosity as I watched Al's reaction; he usually wasn't the type who easily got nervous.

"What a coincidence I thought we should go to a bar tonight!" Murata smiled, completely unaware or ignoring the fact that our friend was uncomfortable. "So which bar are you thinking about going to? Maybe we'll meet you there."

Al stiffened before he quickly said, "No. It's not your guys'... " He then paused as he began to make some jerky hand movements as he tried to find the right words before finally saying; "it's not the type of bar you two would enjoy."

Murata and I blinked at our friend in confusion. However, before I was able to decipher what Al meant Murata started to smirk deviously and grinned, "are you going to go to a gay bar? You can tell us. We're cool with it remember?"

For the first time since I've known Alford I saw the brunette blush before turning away. "Look I just don't think it's the type of place you'd want to go to." I was about to tell Al if he didn't want us to go that was okay and that we wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Come on; what? Are we not cool enough to go to a gay bar with you?" Murata smirked, elbowing the brunette playfully, causing Al to laugh in spite of himself.

After a short, not to mention, uncomfortable pause Al shook his head and grinned. "Fine, but don't blame me if you guys aren't having fun." Murata smiled and patted Al on the back while I sat there with a strained grin, clutching my menu.

A loud ringing noise cut through the air, and Al smiled apologetically. "Sorry guys, but I'm waiting for an important call so I got to take this. I'll be right back." Murata, and I nodded as we watched our friend slowly slide out of the booth. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Al sighed; he then strode towards the exit so he could talk on the phone in peace instead of being in a loud, noisy, diner. Once I saw Al pass through the doors I leaned over the table and smacked Murata over the head with my menu.

"What was that for?" Murata demanded as he picked up his menu, and smacked me in retaliation on the head as well.

"First of all, it's obvious that Al feels uncomfortable with the idea of us going." I argued softly so we wouldn't cause a scene. "Also, why would you want to go to a gay bar, anyway?"

"Look, I think we should go so Al knows that we support him and don't think any different of him. You know he's just starting to get comfortable with his sexuality because of his childhood." Murata glared and whispered. Sighing, I nodded with his logic. I didn't want Al to think that things between us have changed. Man, I hated it when Murata was right.

"Fine," I conceded, and Murata smiled victoriously. "But," I began to stutter as I stared back down at the table. "But what if we go there and people think that I'm also gay?"

"Then just think the same thing back. Man, you just got to be confident like me." Murata laughed and I could feel my cheeks redden. Ah well, as long as Al was happy and we all had a good time, then that's all that matters right?

Plus it's not like I'm going to run into somebody I know at the bar anyway.

**To be continued…**


	3. Ch 2: Sex On The Beach

**Title:** The Animal in You

**Pairings:** Main: Wolf/Yuuri Side: Various

**Rating:** T (Just to be safe!)

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it I would have had Wolf and Yuuri together by now and doing other things too, instead of writing FANfiction. So I don't own it.

**Summary:** AU Yuuri finds a cute, but prissy, blonde cat adopts the cat and names it Wolfgang. When the cat sneaks out through the window Yuuri looks for him and finds Wolfgang with an all-black cat. The black cat's owner, however, is a cute blonde named Wolfram. Will these animals bring these two strangers together?

**Chapter 2:** Sex On The Beach

To be completely honest when Alford, Murata, and I arrived at the bar that evening I didn't know what to expect. I was usually dragged by Murata the last couple times I went bar hopping, or clubbing, and each place we went to was always different. The last place Murata dragged Alford and me to was a club that specialized in techno music and did that weird body paint thing that glowed in the dark. Now that was a strange experience and I stuck close to Al and Murata so I knew I was by at least one person that was sane. So when Alford pulled us up to the nice building called, _The Velvet Lounge,_ I was pleasantly surprised.

"Wow, nice." Murata whistled in appreciation while Al circled around trying to find a parking spot.

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement. "What kind of bar is this anyway?" I asked as I ,once again, remembered some of the run down bars that Murata made me accompany him to.

"It is like a jazz club." Al shrugged as he pulled his car into a parking spot. "Why?" he questioned as he glanced over his shoulder to look at me.

"No reason." I smiled, fumbling with the seatbelt's clasp. I didn't want to tell the guys that I was suddenly feeling self-conscience about wearing only jeans and a t-shirt. I was beginning to feel severely underdressed.

"I wonder what kind of drinks and food they serve." Murata said to no one in particular as we exited Al's car.

"Always the big picture with you, isn't?" I joked, playfully elbowing Murata in the ribs.

"Okay guys," Alford began in a serious tone making Murata and me pay close attention to him. "If you guys start to get uncomfortable just come and get me, kay?"

Smiling, I placed my hand on my friend's shoulder. "Don't worry about us, Al. We're just here to have fun, right?"

"Yeah," Al smiled back.

"Guys?" Murata coughed bringing our attention to our bespectacled friend. "Are we going to go inside or are we just going to stand outside the entire time?"

Al rolled his eyes as he shook his head, "We're going Mr. impatient." Murata smiled deviously and walked besides Al to the entrance with me trailing close behind.

"Classy." Murata softly replied as we entered the club.

Looking around, I couldn't help but agree with Murata. The place looked like it was right out of one those movies from the forties when jazz clubs and swing was popular. The floor had a dark black glossy tile, the tables and bar was lacquered black, mini crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the chairs and barstools were covered in dark red velvet. There were also red velvet couches near the dance floor which led towards a large stage where a live band was playing. Not to mention all the people were dressed in buttoned up shirts and nice pants and shoes while I, on the other hand, was dressed in street clothes. They were nice street clothes but I was really starting to feel like I was dressed like a hobo around these people.

"I can't believe the guy at the front let me enter," I laughed uncomfortably. "I'm pretty sure I violated some sort of dress code."

"Well, now you know for next time." Murata shrugged while I gawked at him. "So," Murata began only to stop midsentence. His facial expression turned to one of mild surprise as he began to walk over to a group of people that was sitting at a table in the corner. "Gisela! You're here?" He called out while Al motioned his head towards out friend with a curious look on his face.

"Gisela is a girl in our Philosophy class." I explained and Al nodded. Sighing in defeat and realizing that we were temporarily abandoned by Murata I looked over to Al "Hey you want to get up closer to the stage so we can listen to the band?"

I weaved my way through the crowd in mild agitation. Al and I were having a good time listening to the band play but this large, burly, blonde man came out of nowhere with his ragtag group of friends and I somehow lost Alford in the shuffle. I once again grumbled to myself about how I could lose a person and my poor sense of direction until I saw someone familiar sitting at the bar.

"Murata." I growled as I stalked closer to the bar and, as luck would have it, there was an empty stool by my wayward friend who seemed to be far more interested in his drink than his surroundings.

"So the guy who is so confident has brought a girl, a date, to this place?" I growled in annoyance sitting down in the barstool next to Murata.

"Come now, don't be that way," Murata smiled calmly as he lifted up his drink to me. "Gisela has a boyfriend but they're arguing right now because he lost her friend's pet." I rolled my eyes as I leaned against the bar. "And to make it up to him she wanted to take him out for some fun and that's why Gisela's here."

"Well, I guess that nice of her." I replied, looking over the menu of drinks that the bar served. I then skeptically looked over at my friend. "What on earth are you drinking?"

Murata grinned as he held up his half full glass of orange liquid and replied: "A fuzzy navel."

"Isn't that a girly drink?" I teased.

"Hey," Murata wickedly grinned. "I am confident enough in my masculinity to say, 'I am a fan of the womanly form but like to have a good fuzzy navel from time to time'."

"Is that so?" I questioned, trying my hardest not to laugh at my friends antics before focusing my attention back on the menu.

'Maybe he has a point. I've never heard or tried most of these drinks. So, what's the harm in trying one?' I thought to myself. I looked around and soon saw the flash of some red hair from behind the bar. 'That must be the bartender.' I thought as I waved my hand to get the man's attention.

"Excuse me," I smiled when the bartender came over. "May I please have some _Sex on The Beach_?"

The redhead gave me a saucy wink and playfully replied; "Sure, anytime you want, cutie." He then turned to where the alcohol was kept and began mixing my drink.

"Hey thanks. Wait—what?" I blinked as the weight of the bartender's words finally hit me and I began to stutter in confusion over Murata's laughter.

"You're so clueless, Shibuya!" Murata laughed as he clutched his hand tightly around his glass.

"Shut up." I mumbled as I fought a blush from creeping onto my face. "He probably just wants a big tip."

Murata shook his head as he glanced to the side and laughed. "Oh you got to be kidding!"

"What?" I asked as I scanned the crowd trying to figure out what the big deal was.

"Well, Shibuya, I think I'm going to go and bug Gisela and her friend Effe. I'll be back." Murata cryptically.

"Murata?" I began but it was no use. He hopped off the barstool and raced off towards another side of the bar. Scratching my head in confusion at Murata's strange behavior I turned my attention back towards the bar and waited for my drink.

"So, this is where you had to meet up with your friend, huh?" I heard an oddly familiar voice ask. I tilted my head in confusion at trying to figure out who the voice belonged too before finally giving up and glancing over my shoulder.

"Wo-Wolfram?" I stuttered suddenly feeling as if I was going to have a heart attack. Sure enough, in front of me stood the very blonde that I visited earlier today dressed in a blue silk shirt, brown dress pants, and navy colored boots. "What are you doing here?"

"A friend is making up for her boyfriend losing my cat." The blonde huffed as he sat down on the stool that Murata was sitting on only moments ago. He then gave me an inquisitive look. "Why are you here?"

"Moral support." I answered while Wolfram raised an eyebrow at me but didn't comment. "Wait, are you Gisela's friend?" I questioned.

"Yes, why?" Wolfram sighed as he rested one of his elbows on the bar.

"No reason." I grinned as I held up my hands in mock surrender. "It's just she is in my philosophy class with Murata."

"Your drink." I heard the bartender announce. I smiled and eagerly reached for the drink. The red head grinned before he looked over at Wolfram and asked; "what will you have, kiddo."

"For the last time, Yozak, stop calling me that." The blonde growled as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Instead of being intimidated, Yozak laughed while he walked away.

"You know him?" I asked as I gestured towards bartender's retreating form.

Wolfram sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before replying, "it's not something I'm proud of but yes." I nodded in response feeling that it was probably best not to pry and ask how he knew redheaded man. Wolf then sighed before asking, "I take it you go to Boston University also?"

"Yeah," I nodded as I took sip of my tasty, fruity, drink. "I am in the veterinary sciences program."

"So the guy who picks up strays and rescues cats is going to be a vet, eh? Why does that not surprise me?" Wolfram snorted and I glared at him.

'Is it me or did this guy just insult me?' I angrily thought to myself while I struggled to keep the smile on my face.

Wolfram then smiled and said; "I bet you'll be a great vet."

"Thanks." I stuttered completely off guard by the sudden compliment. "What about you?"

"I also go to Boston University; however, I'm studying law." He answered nonchalantly while I smiled uneasily and secretly hoped that I never had this Wolfram as my opposing lawyer. Something told me Wolfram liked to argue an extremely competitive.

"So," Wolf began awkwardly. He ran his hand through his hair and silently asked: "Are you here _with_ your friend with the glasses?"

"You mean Murata? Yeah." I tapped my finger on the bar. "But I'm also here with my friend Alford, why?"

There was an uncomfortable pause. Wolfram's eyebrow twitched and I was starting to feel nervous and I was starting to wonder if I _somehow_ gave him the wrong answer. Finally Wolfram gritted out, "Tch, you are so dense."

"Am not." I defended while I tried to figure out why Wolfram was so annoyed all of a sudden.

"Are too." The blonde shot back.

"Are not!" I said a little louder since I was starting to get annoyed.

"Are too!" Wolf loudly growled out.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Yuuri, are you okay? People are staring." I heard Al say from behind me causing me to jump in surprise. I looked around and saw a good number of people were staring at Wolf and I and started to blush in embarrassment. I haven't argued that childishly in public since my brother, Shori, tag teamed with my mother and tried to force me to wear this bubble gum pink dress with matching knee-high socks when I was ten.

"I'm fine I was just having a discussion with my friend Wolfram. That's all." I replied as I gestured towards my blonde companion. "Oh, Wolf. This is Al."

"Nice to meet you." Wolf replied curtly as he reached his hand out to the brunette.

"Likewise." Al grinned as he shook Wolfram's hand. "Oh, Yuuri, I'm going to go ahead and head out; I have a job interview tomorrow. That's what the call was for earlier today. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, you go find Murata and I'll pay for this." I gestured towards my drink. Nodding, Al went ahead and began to walk through the crowd and looked for our friend.

"Don't worry about it." Wolf huffed once Al was so longer is sight. "I'll pay for your drink. You know to thank you for returning Juli."

Smiling, I shook my head and began to say; "Hey, thanks but you don't have too–"

"Just let me buy you the damn drink." The blonde huffed.

"Okay," I sighed. I had a feeling that arguing with Wolfram was a pointless endeavor. Hopping off the stool I glanced over my shoulder and smiled. "Wolf, we're going to hang out at Lucy's Diner tomorrow at 2:00. If you want you come you're more than welcome to join us."

The blonde blinked back in surprise 'harrumphing'. He then smirked. "We'll see. Thank you." Realizing that was probably the most I was going to get out of the blonde I smiled and went to wait for Al and Murata near the bar's exit.

A/N1: Things are starting to get interesting. Anyways, normally I plot all my stories well in advance like plot and pairings. However, I have been split on who to pair Al with (Yes it is a SIDE pairing)

**To be continued…**


	4. Ch 3: Pain in the Butt

**Title:** The Animal in You

**Pairings:** Main: Wolf/Yuuri Side: Various

**Rating:** T (Just to be safe!)

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it I would have had Wolf and Yuuri together by now and doing other things too, instead of writing FANfiction. So I don't own it.

**Summary:** AU Yuuri finds a cute, but prissy, blonde cat adopts the cat and names it Wolfgang. When the cat sneaks out through the window Yuuri looks for him and finds Wolfgang with an all-black cat. The black cat's owner, however, is a cute blonde named Wolfram. Will these animals bring these two strangers together?

**Chapter 3**: Pain in the Butt

It was early in the morning. I recalled that much. All I know was that I was contently sleeping in my bed cocooned in my covers sleeping peacefully.

Alas, things weren't meant to continue in such a manner. Out of nowhere, I felt something slightly heavy and furry pounce on my back. This was shortly followed by a sharp, digging, pain shooting up my backside.

"GAH!" I screeched in pain. Looking behind me, I saw Wolfgang with his claws embedded in my bottom with a smug look of satisfaction on his face. Moving my arm near his face, and moving it in 'shooing' motion, I huffed ."Alright I get it, I get it! You're upset that I left you alone for so long last night and you think I haven't given you enough attention. Now get off me already!"

Wolfgang glared at me for a moment, sniffed indignantly, and slowly retracted his claws. I sighed in as the sharp pain subsided into a dull ache. Wolf then hopped off my butt and came down to nuzzle my cheek. The gesture almost seemed to me that the moody cat was trying to apologize for hurting me.

Rolling my eyes, I reached out and rubbed Wolfgang's ear muttering; "you're truly something else." Still petting my cat I looked over at the alarm clock and groaned. Great, I don't have classes this week, no work today, and I don't have to meet the guys until two o'clock in the afternoon but my cat wakes me up at eight thirty in the morning. I slowly sat up and swung my legs over the bed and decided to go and make myself some breakfast.

Wolfgang let out an annoyed meow as he followed me to the kitchen. Yawning, I lazily shuffled over to the cupboard and grabbed Wolfgang's cat food and emptied it into his food dish. The blonde cat walked over and sniffed at the food then gave a disapproving snort and proudly walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" I called as I followed my cat. "It's not generic cat food. It's the name brand food that you like!" I stopped my ranting when I watched Wolfgang hop onto the window sill and paw at the glass. He then let out an almost depressing mew before he glanced back over at me.

"I'm not letting get outside again, Wolf." I sighed, rubbing my temples. The cat tilted his head as if he was trying to tell me, 'that's what you think.' He then resumed glaring out the window. After watching the cat's behavior I suddenly thought of something that was hard for me to believe.

'Does Wolfgang miss Juli?' I thought to myself in disbelief. The thought of my cat forming an attachment to anything was mind-blowing.

"I'll tell you what, Wolf." I smiled, leaning over to massage the Wolfgang's ear. "I'm going to see Wolfram today. I'll see if we can arrange a time you two can play together, kay?" Wolfgang merely meowed in response.

* * *

Despite being woken up ridiculously early, courtesy of Wolfgang, I still somehow managed to arrive late to Lucy's Diner. As soon as I entered the diner I quickly scanned the area for my friends and saw Al and Murata at a table in a corner at the far end. I waved at them while I weaved pass waitresses and other customers to make my way towards my friend's table.

Glancing over the top of the menu Murata grinned, "You're late, Shibuya, as usual."

"I know," I smiled sheepishly, sitting down in the chair besides Al. "So have you guys waited long?"

"Nah," Al shook his head and tossed his menu onto the diner's table. He then smiled, "Actually Murata just got here five minutes ago." At that information I turned to glare halfheartedly at Murata.

"I had to take my puppy out for a walk." Murata shrugged causing my jaw dropped in shock.

"Since when did you get a dog?" I asked in surprise over Al's amused chuckles. "I mean I know you talked about getting one the other day, but—"

"I was talking to Gisela's friend, Sangria, and she said her sister Lasagna's dog had puppies, and that they were old enough to be given away. She also said that her parents wanted the puppies out as soon as possible." Murata shrugged. He then smiled, "I think it'll be nice having a dog and not coming home to an empty apartment all the time."

"Oh," I blinked before I suddenly realized something. "Isn't sangria an alcoholic beverage and lasagna a…pasta?"

Shrugging, Murata nonchalantly replied, "Their mother is a chef."

"Is their dad an alcoholic?" Al chuckled in disbelief, referring to Sangria's name. I nodded in agreement. Instead of answering Murata threw us a halfhearted glare.

Deciding to change the subject for Murata's sake, I asked; "So what kind of a puppy is it?"

"It's a golden lab and golden retriever mix. He seems really smart too. I've named him Shinou. (1)" He grinned as he reclined more in his seat. "And before you ask, Mr. Future Veterinarian, you can come see him anytime you want."

`He knows me too well.' I thought looking over the day's specials. I played with Al's dog all the time especially when he brought her to the park.

Leaning back so he only had the two back legs of the chair on the floor, Al chuckled. "Hey, now Connie has a little friend to play with when we go to the park."

"How is Connie doing?" I excitedly asked making both my friends laugh.

"Like she always is—" Al paused midsentence before he snorted, "Hey, there's mister personality from last night."

Following Al's line of vision I saw Wolfram walk through the diner's doors. I smiled, waving the blonde over, "Hey, Wolfram actually showed up."

"You invited him? When?" Murata asked, mischievously smiling while his glasses glinted eerily.

Shrugging I replied; "Last night at the bar."

"What about the bar?" Wolfram asked from behind me as he sat down beside Murata.

"Nothing, but I am surprised you came." I answered while Wolf picked up the menu that Al tossed onto the table earlier.

Wolfram grunted as he looked over the menu. "Isn't there anything here that isn't swimming in grease or fat?"

Al laughed. "It's the grease that makes the food tasty."

"Said the future Doctor." Murata retorted while Wolf rolled his eyes.

"That's great." The blonde sighed ruffling his hair. "Who are you two again?"

'That's right. I forgot all about Wolf's poor social skills.' I thought shaking my head.

Seeming to not being put out, or offended, by the blonde's rudeness Al smiled. "I'm Alford and that is Murata Ken." Wolfram hummed retuning his attention away from the daily specials.

"The bar-b-queue chicken sandwich is great. That's what I usually get." I offered. The blonde looked up and gave me a small smirk before he looked back down at the menu.

"Hey, my name is Carri and I'll be your server today." A chipper, young, lady said pulling out a small notepad. "What would you guys like to drink?"

"I'll have a coke." I smiled which was quickly followed by a 'ditto' from Murata.

"Water for me, thanks." Al politely answered.

Wolfram politely smiled "Hot tea."

"Right, hot tea." The waitress swooned, her eyes never leaving Wolfram. Even as she turned to leave she stumbled over her own feet. Al, Murata, and I raised our eyebrows at Carri's behavior but Wolfram seemed to be unfazed by the waitress's reaction and resumed glancing over the menu.

It was barely a moment later when the waitress came back and placed a little teapot, and teacup in front of Wolfram." Your hot tea." She giggled and left.

"Hey!" Murata barked to no one in particular. "Where's my coke?"

"I can't believe the service we got." Murata pouted as we exited the diner. "Wolfram was the only one who got what he ordered."

I laughed and glanced over at the blonde and teased. "Yeah, the waitress seemed like she was sweet on you." Wolfram merely rolled his eyes before he harrumphed. He then turned his head to the side.

"This is just great." Murata complained, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets. "It's bad enough when I'm out with Al all the girls refer to me as the 'funny one'." He then sighed, "Now the only person I can go and pick up girls with is Yuur—"

"Don't finish that sentence." I grumbled, cutting off Murata. Murata laughed as he stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Are you two always like this?" Wolfram irritably demanded.

Al rolled his eyes before he nodded. "They do this type of stuff all the time." He then playfully punched Murata in the arm; "but Murata is usually the instigator."

"Hey!" Murata retorted, rubbing his arm.

Ignoring Murata I asked; "So what do you guys want to do now?"

"I think I'm going to take Shinou to the park. I have to go and test my theory."Murata cheekily grinned while Al rolled his eyes and I groaned in annoyance.

Wolf blinked before asking, "And what theory would that be?"

"Don't ask." Al replied rubbing his temples before Murata had a chance to say anything.

"Hey," Murata argued. "It's a purely, legitimate, sociological experiment."

Wolfram, apparently not used to Murata and his way of thinking, asked, "and that experiment would be?"

"Whether or not girls are more attracted to a guy with a dog than a guy without a dog." Murata shrugged and both Al and me face palmed ourselves.

Wolf stopped walking and glared at Murata. "What possessed you to think up an 'experiment' like that?

"Well, a couple days ago we were all hanging out at the park and Al brought his dog." Murata began to explain. "Well all these girls ran over the Al and began flirting with him, like the waitress was with you."

"I still don't see the point." Wolfram stated obviously irritated by Murata's whole experiment idea.

"I'm getting to that." Murata smiled, not deterred by Wolf's rudeness. "Well, I said that all the girls came up because Connie was a babe magnet and Yuuri disagreed. He said they came running up because _Al_ was the babe magnet." He explained and for some strange reason to blush and feel uncomfortable. Not noticing my discomfort, Murata continued, "So I'm just trying to see who was correct."

"You said I was a bad magnet?" Al teased raising his eyebrow.

Chuckling nervously, I stuttered. "I believe Murata is putting words in my mouth…" I rambled off. It was then I heard a low rumbling sound and felt someone glaring daggers behind me. For some strange reason I could tell it was Wolfram.

Al then turned and looked over at Murata. "If you're bringing Shinou then I'll go and get Connie and they can both play." He then turned and started to walk off in the direction of his apartment.

"No!" Murata exclaimed, running after the brunette. "You're the control! We know girls came up to you last time when you had the dog and now we have to see how many some up to you without the dog!"

I shook my head as I watched Murata chase Al around the corner. "Don't worry you'll get used to Murata." I sighed, turning to look at Wolf. My voice was caught in my throat when I saw the strange way Wolf was looking at me.

Wolfram stood by me closely before growling out, "How about Al?"

Taking a step back from the blonde, I blinked in surprise. "Al's pretty cool. I don't think there will be any problem with you two."

"Gah!" Wolfram barked in frustration before he grabbed me by the wrist, and dragged me behind a building so we were hidden from the other people on the street. "You're are the most clueless, wimpy—"

"Hey!"

"—do you even know what kind of bar you were at last night was a gay bar?" he questioned angrily.

"Course I do." I answered not fully understanding why Wolf was so angry. "But I'm not gay, I'm—"

"Bi? Me too." Wolfram answered and leaned in closer to me.

"I'm not bi." I blinked. Shaking my head, "anyways, how's your cat?"

"Juli?" Wolfram tilted his head in surprise by the sudden change in topic. "Actually, now that you mention it, he has been acting a little gloomy lately."

"Yeah, Wolfgang has been acting strange too." I explained. "I think it's because—"

"Yuuri, I think we have more important things to talk about than cats." The blonde interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"Like what?" I stuttered, not liking where this conversation was heading. The blonde huffed before leaning in closer to me. "Anyways, I think we should leave. I mean the guys are probably already at the park." I rushed and took off down the street.

"Fine," Wolf conceded rushing after me. "Hey, Yuuri?" Wolf sighed, almost shyly.

I glanced over my shoulder and smiled, "What Wolf?"

"I …like you." Wolf replied as we turned another corner.

I blinked to myself not fully comprehending Wolfram's words before I beamed, "I like you too, Wolf."

Wolfram smirked back.

(1) I just couldn't help myself….

**To be continued…**


	5. Ch 4: Vets, Hurricanes, and Dick'll Do

**Title:** The Animal in You

**Pairings:** Main: Wolf/Yuuri Side: Various

**Rating:** T (Just to be safe!)

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it I would have had Wolf and Yuuri together by now and doing other things too, instead of writing FANfiction. So I don't own it.

**Summary:** AU Yuuri finds a cute, but prissy, blonde cat adopts the cat and names it Wolfgang. When the cat sneaks out through the window Yuuri looks for him and finds Wolfgang with an all-black cat. The black cat's owner, however, is a cute blonde named Wolfram. Will these animals bring these two strangers together?

**Chapter 4**: Vets, Hurricanes, and Dick'll do

The buzzing of my alarm clock sliced through the early morning air. Instead of waking up I chose to clumsily, not to mention blindly, swing my arm over in search of the accursed contraption so I could sleep an extra ten minutes. When I swapped my hand down, expecting to hit the forsaken buzzing alarm clock I ended up smacking something warm, soft, and furry.

Furry? Uh-oh.

"REEOW!" Wolfgang angrily hissed and I jumped up in surprise, all thoughts of sleeping in totally forgotten.

"Wolf!" I screeched ripping my hand away moments before the understandably irritable cat had a chance to claw at it. "I am so sorry," I apologized. My apology was completely ignored by the cat. Instead Wolfgang half snorted, half hissed, before hopping off the bedside table, glaring daggers at me the whole way. I mentally winced knowing full well that I was in the proverbial dog house before getting out of bed and stretching.

Turning towards the clock I exasperatedly sighed. I slowly walked out of my room all the while grumbling childishly to myself. "Why do I have the clock set for eight in the morning? I don't have to make sure I look good for work because I have to wear 'scrub' type of stuff when I'm working in the vet's office."

When I entered the kitchen I went straight to work on preparing myself some coffee. I pressed 'start' on the coffee maker. I then promptly sat down and waited for the roasted heady aroma to fill the kitchen. Wolfgang, perhaps thinking I have suffered enough from my earlier blunder, slowly walked in and started to rub up against my legs.

I bent down and began to rub the cat's ear and Wolfgang willing leaned into the caress. "Sorry, Wolfgang, but I wasn't able to talk to Wolf about letting you and Juli play." Sighing, I continued. "We got a bit …sidetracked."

* * *

_After the weird, not to mention uncomfortable, conversation Wolfram, and I had in the alley we both ran as fast as we could to the park. Although the weather was cool, and pleasant March day we were both out of breath and sweaty from the run. Then, of course, we had no clue where Murata and Al were. While this usually was a minor inconvenience, we were both so tired that we did not want to look for either of them._

_"Where do you think your friends are?" Wolfram panted._

_Shrugging, I replied. "Your guess is as good as mine." Wiping the sweat off my forehead, I suddenly remembered, "You know, Murata said he'd be here with his dog. So maybe we should look for a golden colored puppy?"_

_"Yuuri, do you even realize how hard that would be?" Wolfram scoffed, leaning against a tree. He then haughtily crossed his arms. "I mean golden labs and golden retrievers are popular, especially in this city." _

_"It's better than nothing. Plus I don't see you coming up with anything," I countered, which resulted in a 'tch' from the green eyed brat. Before our disagreement could turn into a full blown argument, I saw Murata sitting on a bench looking annoyed. Beside him I could seed Alford smiling and animatedly talking to Murata. _

_"Are those your friends?" Wolfram questioned, pointing in their direction. Not waiting for me to answer, he raised his eyebrow and asked, "Why does that Al guy look so amused?"_

_"I don't know." I shrugged, slowly jogging up to the bench Al and Murata were sitting. I called out to my friends and waved. "Hey, you guys." Al cheerfully waved back but Murata weakly waved us over. I was completely confused by Murata's total lack of his usual enthusiasm and, when I got next to him, I asked, "Are you alright? Where are Shinou and Connie?"_

_"Since Murata wanted to try out this 'experiment' of his I didn't bring her." Alford answered with a grin before Murata was even able to open his mouth._

_"Oh," I blinked, sitting down on the bench beside Murata. Wolfram rolled his eyes, probably remembering the context of my hormone filled friend's experiment, and sat down on the other side of the bench sandwiching me between him and Murata._

_"Shinou, on the other hand." Al laughed, cocking his head to the side, "is over there." I tilted my head in curiosity. I saw a small crowd of girls sitting underneath a tree, cooing, petting, and playing with a small, golden colored, puppy._

_"So your experiment was a failure." Wolfram stated in amusement as he watched the puppy play and bask in the attention of girls._

_"The experiment worked. I got the girls, didn't I? I am just not over there." Murata argued. "This proves that girls are attracted to dogs."_

_

* * *

_

We pretty much hung out at the park for a while. I didn't even think about asking Wolfram if we could arrange a play date for the cats until I got home. By that time, however, it was too late, and I didn't think to get Wolf's number. We didn't even make plans to hang out with the guys so I wasn't sure when I would see him again. I was snapped out of my memories when my eyes caught sight of the timer on the microwave.

"Crap, I'm going to be late!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my chair and practically falling over myself to get ready. I quickly brushed my teeth and frantically tossed my scrubs on as I stumbled out the door.

'Somehow I managed to get ready for work and made it out of my apartment in less than five minutes, a new personal best." I thought sarcastically to myself. I have never been more thankful that my job was within a reasonable walking distance.

When I entered _Von Winscott's Veterinary Clinic_ I saw my employer and mentor, Dr. Delchias Von Winscott, putting on his white lab coat. The easygoing man smiled as I walked through the door and laughed. "Trying to race against the clock again, Yuuri?"

"Yeah, well." I nervously chuckled. I sat down at my desk in the designated sign in/waiting room. I looked down at today's agenda before changing the subject. "Your first patient is Ms. Von Rochefort (1) with her Cairn Terrier, Pepper, at 10 o'clock, Dr. Von Winscott."

Dr. Von Winscott nodded as he wrapped his stethoscope around his neck. He then walked into the back, where the examining rooms were, and where all the vet technicians and assistants were already shuffling around in preparation for the new day. I couldn't help but let out a sigh. I'll admit that I was slightly envious that everyone else was able to help the animals while I was stuck behind a desk, answering phones and making appointments all day. While I situated the papers in a folder in neat little systematic piles for my own convenience at my station (all the while still silently brooding over my working predicament), someone knocked on my desk and jerked me out of my thoughts.

Whipping my head up so fast that I was afraid I was going to whiplash I saw Dr. Ryan's (2) smiling face. "Sorry to surprise you, Yuuri, but what time is my first appointment?"

"No, no, I should be more aware of my surroundings." I answered, causing the brunette to smile. "Let's see, your first appointment isn't until ten thirty."

Ryan smiled and said a quick thanks before heading out to the back. I couldn't have been happier. I found Dr. Ryan pleasant and all but he always struck me as a little weird. Mainly because I couldn't help but remember a conversation we'd once had about how he'd always wanted to work as a veterinarian at a zoo. That is not what I found strange; a lot of people wanted to work for the zoo. What I thought was strange was the look he got when he started talking about pandas.

I shook my head, trying to forget about the odd memory, and began to strum my fingers on the desk, fully expecting today to be a normal working day. When I received a text from Murata during my lunch break I wasn't surprised. He often called or sent me a text during my break anyway. However, what it said was:

**Murata:** We're all heading over to the Velvet Lounge tonight. Pick you up at 8.

I read, reread, and triple-read Murata's message again good measure until I finally accepted what the message said. We were all heading out to a gay bar? Again? I could see Al going there again since he _was_ gay. I knew that any protests I had would be completely ignored so I spent the work day wondering what it was Murata was scheming.

* * *

"Okay," I sighed to my cat. He was contently lying on my bed looking uninterested at what I was saying or doing. Undeterred, I asked him holding up a black, long sleeved dress shirt, "does this shirt say, 'honestly, I'm straight, although I'm at gay a gay bar'? Or does this one?" I continued, raising a silky blue shirt. Wolfgang glared at the shirts in a rather bored fashion. He turned his head, and glanced at the blue shirt from his perch on the bed and sneezed. Although I knew that Wolfgang's actions were purely coincidental, I put the blue shirt back in the closet and put the black one on.

"Shibuya," Murata yelled from inside the apartment and I almost jumped out of my skin in surprise. Before I even had time recompose myself Murata entered my room grinning. "Ready to go yet?"

Instead of answering my strangely excited friend I huffed; "You know when the door to somebody's home is closed it means 'do no enter'."

"Not if it the door is left unlocked." Murata quickly retorted as he sat down on my bed, staying as far away from Wolfgang as possible. Exhaling, Murata leaned back. "You do realize that if we don't get a move on soon we're going to hit traffic and have to sit and make our friends wait, right?"

"Friends?" I repeated dumbly as I fetched my shoes out of my closet. "I thought we were only meeting Al there?"

Murata rolled eyes, whether at the fact that I was taking forever to get ready or because of my density I'll never be sure. He sighed. "Al will be there but so will your _special friend _Wolfram."

My jaw dropped and raised my eyebrow in confusion at the peculiar way he mentioned Wolfram. "What exactly do you mean by _special friend_?"

"You know," Murata laughed, elbowing me in the ribs. I winced at the feeling Murata's elbow making contact. I glared at my laughing friend still not quite getting the joke. Murata's laughter died down after several seconds. We both shared a moment of awkward silence before he face palmed himself. "Oh, good grief. You don't know."

With my curiosity getting the better of me, I demanded. "Know what?"

"It nothing, nothing at all." Murata shrugged and stood up. "So are we going to go or not?" I knew that Murata was lying to me but decided to just drop the subject for now.

When we entered The Velvet Lounge I quickly realized that the club wasn't nearly as packed as it had been a couple days ago. The lack of people made the light from the tiny chandeliers bounce off the dark, polished tables and illuminated the bar beautifully. I looked around and didn't see anyone that I knew with the exception of the red headed bar tender that I had met last time.

"Looks like Al and Wolfram aren't here yet." Murata shrugged. He then joked. And playfully slapped me on the back "Wow, Shibuya, you're early for once."

"Ha-ha," I rolled my eyes as I headed towards the bar. When both Murata and I sat down on the barstool while the redheaded man leaned over and gave us a saucy wink.

"Hey boys," The bartender leaned casually over the bar. "What can I do for you?"

'I already tried Sex on the Beach so I'll try something different.' I thought as I reached for a menu and decided to order the first drink I see. "I'll go ahead and order a Hurricane, please."

"Got it," the bartender smiled. He then turned his attention over to Murata who was still skimming over the menu. "What about you?"

"I don't know," Murata replied. "Can I have a few more minutes, Mr.…?"

"Name's Yozak. Take as long as you need and don't call me Mr. again," He joked as he began making my drink.

Tapping my fingers on bar's counter I asked, "Hey, Yozak, why is the bar so empty? Last time we were here it was packed."

Smirking as he poured liquor and juice out of different bottles, Yozak replied. "For two reasons. The first is that today is Monday and no one wants to go into work with a hangover. Second reason is that it's spring break. So most of the college students are doing the 'spring break' thing."

'Must be nice to be able to afford to do the spring break thing,' I thought, taking a sip of my drink.

"What the?" I heard Murata laugh loudly, breaking my concentration and almost making me lose my balance and fall off my seat. He then turned to an equally startled Yozak, "this A Little Dick'll Do is a real drink right?" he asked, making me almost drop my glass in embarrassment over the drink's name.

'A Little Dick'll Do? What kind name was that?' I thought as I felt the tall-tale signs of a blush creeping up on my face.

"Yep," Yozak proudly answered. Totally unaware (or ignoring) that I was uncomfortable.

Smirking, Murata asked. "What's in it?" Then, before the bartender could answer, Murat just waved and said, "You know what, it doesn't matter. I'll try it."

"Good choice," Yozak answered as he grabbed the ingredients. "You know, this is the drink I usually recommend," he laughed. "Mainly just for the reactions I get." He smirked as he placed a glass in front of a happy Murata.

"I wonder what is taking Al and Wolfram?" I brought up, abruptly causing Murata and Yozak to look at me in confusion. "I don't know about Wolf but I know Al is pretty punctual. I don't know what is taking them so long." I elaborated and Murata to nodded in understanding.

"Oh, I knew I recognized you." Yozak laughed pointing at me. "You're the guy who had his bill paid by the, 'Little Brat Prince'." He chuckled and I couldn't help but giggle silently to myself at Wolfram's nickname. Shaking his head, he smiled. "Yeah, I remember the other day you two were doing some flirting; it was rather cute." I was taking a sip from my drink when Yozak chose to say those words and it nearly causing me to choke on my drink much to Murata's amusement.

"Don't mind him." Murata smiled as I continued to cough and sputter. "He gets embarrassed easily." Yozak nodded in agreement with Murata. Thankfully somebody else sat down at the bar and Yozak went over to attend to his new customer.

Patting me on my back, Murata asked in a half worried, half amused tone, "you okay there?"

"I wasn't flirting!" I coughed, only making Murata roll his eyes.

"I never said you were," Murata shot back nonchalantly cupping his hands around his glass.

"You were insinuating it then." I sighed. I knew I should just drop the subject but my hurt pride wouldn't allow it.

"No I wasn't," Murata argued back.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Al asked us, walking up behind us and dejectedly sitting at the available seat next to Murata. Both Murata and I glanced worriedly at one another, since we aren't used to seeing Al in a bad mood, before looking over at the troubled brunette

Deciding to break the tension I asked, "So Al, what's going on? You okay?"

"Remember how a week ago I told you guys my landlord was retiring?" He asked and both Murata and I nodded. "Well, he decided to hand the business over to his daughter-in-law and she apparently doesn't like pets at the apartments, unlike her father in law. He just had us pay a pet fee."

"Oh no." I muttered already not liking where this story was heading.

"It gets better," Al angrily grumbled. "So I get home from work today and she is actually waiting for me in the hall and she pretty much said that I had to get rid of Connie or move out by Wednesday." Al growled. "I've had Connie since I was sixteen! I can't just get rid of her but Wednesday is only two days away! It'll be impossible to find a furnished apartment that allows pets, in a good neighborhood, and with a decent rent by Wednesday! I mean, that's only two days away!"

"I'm sorry, Al." I said sympathetically. "I'd let you stay with me but it is only a one bedroom and I'm pretty certain that Wolfgang would have an aneurism if I let a dog in the house."

The three of us sat in silence for a moment before Murata replied. "Yeah, but my apartment is a two bedroom. I mean, I've just been using the spare room as a study but you can use it as a bedroom.''

Both Al and I stared at Murata in surprise before Al asked shakily, "You sure?"

"Yeah, sure I'm sure." Murata shrugged. "I'm allowed pets and Connie is more than welcome. She can keep Shinou company while we're at school and work."

"That's nice of you Murata," I smiled before I turned over to Al. he still looked uncertain about the whole thing. It then added, "I bet the rent is going to be cheaper with Murata."

"But you know what's nicer than then the rent?" Murata smirked. "Since his last apartment was already furnished he doesn't have any furniture that we'll have to carry!" he joked, causing Al to playfully punch him in the arm.

"Welcome back kiddo!" Yozak yelled waving across the bar. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Wolfram irately stalk over to the bar.

"For the last time, Yozak." Wolfram growled when he made it to the bar and sat down beside me. "Do not call me that!"

"Yeah, yeah," Yozak waved his hand unfazed by the fiery blonde. "So, can I get you anything?" Wolf shook his head and Yozak then turned his attention to Al and grinned. "How about you?"

"Not at the moment, thanks. "Al politely answered. Yozak nodded and went back to another patron, asking if he wanted a refill.

"So," Wolfram sighed as he fixed the cuff of his long white dress shirt. "What's going on?"

With a shrug Murata bluntly replied, "Al is getting evicted cause the new landlady doesn't like pets. So he's moving in."

"Moving in?" Wolfram repeated before he angrily looked at me. "Is he," Wolf growled pointing at Al; "moving in with you?"

The first thing I thought was, 'what business is it of yours who I room with?'

Before I could voice my opinions an amused Al, who was sitting by an equally amused Murata, said, "Don't worry. Murata offered to let me move in with him."

"Oh," Wolfram blinked in surprise before he uneasily coughed. "Do you need any help moving?"

"Now wait a minute!" I exclaimed. "First you're all moody at the idea of Al moving and now you're okay with it?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes and glared at me. "You just don't get it do you wimp?" He demanded as I threw my hands up in the air. Meanwhile my two so called friends looked as though they were sitting in the front row of a comedy show.

For the sake of my mental health I decided that maybe I should just drop the subject. Then, I thought about Wolfram hanging out with us which made me turn to Wolf and let curiosity get the best of me. "How'd you know to meet us here?"

Wolfram grinned smugly. "Murata got my number before I left yesterday and informed me that everyone was meeting here."

"Well, I hate to leave so soon but I got to go," Al announced as he got up and stretched. "I need to pack all my stuff so I can be out by Wednesday." We all nodded in understanding; packing no matter how little you have was always painful.

"If you need any help call me." I called as Al walked out the door.

With a snort Wolfram scooted his stool away. "I should go too. I have a busy schedule tomorrow." I was about to say goodbye when I suddenly remembered that I promised Wolfgang that I'd ask Wolfram about letting the cats play together.

"Eh, wait, Wolf," I rushed before the blonde could leave. Wolfram paused with his eyebrow raised in impatience. "Hey, I was thinking we could arrange a playmate for Wolfgang and Juli."

"Play date?" Wolfram parroted before he got a strange gleam in his eyes. "Okay, give me your number so I can call you later to get directions to your place." He demanded. Nodding, I wrote out my cell's number on a napkin before promptly handing it over to Wolf, who gladly accepted it, stuffing it into a pocket before leaving. After Wolfram exited the bar Murata began to giggle again.

"Are you drunk off that one drink?" I asked seriously worried about him. "You've been giggly all night."

Shaking his head he placed his hand on my shoulder and answered. "First of all, if you were me you'd be laughing too. Secondly, Shibuya, you do realize that you just gave your number out, in a similar fashion that a girl would, in a gay bar, to an obvious bisexual, right?"

At that I felt my cheeks begin to flush, for a reason that I wasn't entirely sure of, before stuttering; "Shut up, Murata."

* * *

AN: I know there wasn't a lot of Wolfyuu action but there will be in the next chappie with some Wolfg/Juli fluff too. Also, as a warning, characters aren't done moving yet.

(1) Lady Von Rochefort is the aristocrat with dark purple/blue hair (…Maybe blurple hair?) She was the one who was arguing with Anissana's brother in the round table meeting (episode 100).

(2) Ryan, for those that are confused, is the soldier that pretty much went AWAL for a sandbear, Kieji, saying he found his "destined one". 0. O Not quite what sure about what he meant by that but…

(3) I swear A Little Dick'll Do is a real drink. I happened to come across it when I was looking up interesting, unusual, mixed drinks the guys could order and came across it in the cocktail section. It amused me so much that, like Murata, I had to include it. (DICK'll do COCKtail…giggle.)The recipe for a single serving goes like this: 2 oz George Dickel© Tennessee whiskey and 3-5 splashes (pfft like that a real measurement.) of Mountain Dew ©

**To be continued…**


	6. Ch 5: Play Date

**Title:** The Animal in You

**Pairings:** Main: Wolf/Yuuri Side: Various

**Rating:** T (Just to be safe!)

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it I would have had Wolf and Yuuri together by now and doing other things too, instead of writing FANfiction. So I don't own it. I also don't own the rights to any products mentioned in the fic.

**Summary:** AU Yuuri finds a cute, but prissy, blonde, cat. He adopts the cat and names it Wolfgang. When the cat sneaks out through the window Yuuri looks for him and finds Wolfgang with an all-black cat. The black cat's owner, however, is a cute blonde named Wolfram. Will these animals bring these two strangers together?

**AN1:** Sorry this update took forever. My laptop fried but I got new one. Yay! I also fixed some grammatical errors and redundancy issues in the previous chapters (Prologue-Chapter 4). Also to make up for the long awaited update, I pretty much put two chapters into one as an apology. Now, as promised, here is some Wolfyuu romance and Wolfg/Juli fluff!

**Chapter 5:** Play Date

"Good afternoon Dr. Von Winscott." I smiled at my desk.

The long haired man jumped slightly in surprise and smiled. " Yuuri, you surprised me. I'm not used to seeing you at work so early!"

"Yeah, I'm usually always late ." I rubbed the back of my head bashfully. "But I woke up excitedly this morning and got ready."

"Oh I see. I know that look." Dr. Von Winscott laughed as I began to place some folders into the filing cabinet. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

I promptly dropped the folders, and their contents on the floor in surprise, which made my mentor laugh. Scrambling to pick up the folders, and papers I stuttered; "Th-there is no girl. None whatsoever."

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Dr. Von Winscott laughed as he threw his hands up in mock surrender. "I'll be in examination room three if anyone needs me, okay?"

I nodded, and Dr Von Winscott walked down the hall. As soon as I heard him close the door I breathed out a sigh of relief. I meticulously placed the papers in the folders while pondering what my mentor just said. True, I did wake up early, and was more excited to start my day than usual but could this be a result of loving feelings? If I did have those types of feelings, who were they for? I haven't met any girls recently. As a matter of fact, the only person I've recently met was Wolf—

I almost dropped the folders again.

I quickly pulled open the drawer, and put the folders in their proper places, before I sat down at my desk. I then quickly flipped through the appointment book and looked for something to bury myself in so I wouldn't think about whatever I was thinking about seconds ago. I was in a good mood, be it from love or otherwise, and I wasn't going to ruin it by overanalyzing every little detail. I was in the middle of counting how many flee killers/medicine we had left when I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket. Curiosity got the best of me, and since business had been slow I decided to see who called or texted me.

**Unknown Number:** Are you free today?

My first thought was who the heck was this and how did they get my number? Then I suddenly remembered that I gave Wolfram my number last night. To be sure I sent a text back.

**Me:** Who is this?

I then put my cell back in my pocket and resumed to counting boxes. Moments later my cell began to vibrate again.

**Unknown Number: **It's Wolfram! Are you free later or not? Thought you wanted the cats to play together.

As I read the text I imagined Wolfram seething over the fact that I didn't magically know his number. However Wolfram's haughty attitude couldn't put off my excitement. Finally Wolfgang and Juli will be able to play with one another once again, and Wolfram wasn't going to ruin it for me. I took a deep cleansing breath before I sent Wolf a message.

**Me: **I get off work 4. So I'll call you then and give you directions to my place.

Thinking that that was the end of our "conversation" I placed the phone back into my pocket, and resumed my task. After counting that we only had twenty flee killer/medication's left I went ahead and filled out an order form for more boxes. My soon phone vibrated again.

**Wolfram:** Murata already gave me directions. Meet you at your place around 4:30.

I glared at the message angrily. How dare Murata give Wolf directions to my apartment! I shoved my cell back into my pocket and silently fumed at my desk. I almost calmed myself down until my cell phone vibrated yet again. I reached for it, and was half tempted to throw it at a wall, and have it break into a million pieces but decided to go ahead and check my messages instead.

**Murata:** Al's coming over to unload some boxes and to sign lease for the landlady. Want to help unload?

Instead of answering, I rolled my eyes and put my phone away. As far as I was concerned Murata could wait for me to reply at my lunch hour as punishment for giving away my address without my permission. With that I resumed my duties and alerted Dr Ryan that he had an appointment with Sharon (1), and her pet snake, Fluffy, in 20 minutes.

I loved my job but I was so happy to be done for the day. Soon Wolfgang would be able to play with Juli, and he'd act normal again. Everything was going well until I realized that Wolfram was coming over too, not just Juli. Not only was Wolf coming over, but he'd see my messy apartment as well as the lack of food I had in my refrigerator. I raced home with the sole intention to get my place looking decent so he wouldn't criticize me over the state of my place.

I ran into the apartment. Since my door was right by the kitchen I ran in there and quickly threw the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, wiped down the counters and stove top, and cleaned off my table by putting miscellaneous papers where they belong or in the garbage. I then jogged into the living room, and was met by Wolfgang lying lazily on the couch. I quickly surveyed the room, and noticed that all it needed was the vacuum ran. I opened up the hall closet and pulled out the vacuum. Upon seeing it Wolfgang meowed disapprovingly at the vacuum before jumping off, and running to the safety of my bedroom. After I finished vacuuming I was a little calmer and didn't feel so rushed. By the time I changed out of the scrubs I had to wear for work I heard knocking at my door.

"Coming!" I yelled jogging to the door. When I opened the door I was met by a disapproving Wolfram, holding on to a small, blue, pet carrier. Not being discouraged, I beamed; "come on in!"

The first thing Wolfram said as he stepped into my apartment was, "you do realize that your apartment is falling apart, right?"

I should have known that Wolfram would find something inferior about my apartment whether it was clean or not.

"Where's Juli?" I asked, pointedly ignoring Wolfram's question. The blonde rolled his eyes and held up the pet carrier. Not feeling embarrassed by my question I smiled. "Great! You get Juli out, and I'll go get Wolfgang. Meet you in the living room."

Moments later I walked into the living room with Wolfgang. Wolfram was sitting on the couch, with Juli contently resting on his lap. Upon seeing Wolfram, Wolfgang tensed and bulked, already not liking the new comer. He soon saw Juli, however, and his anxiety quickly left. Both cats quickly leapt away from us and raced towards one another.

"Cool! It looks like they remember each other!" I laughed as the two cats began to rub up against each other. Wolfgang purred loudly as he nuzzled into Juli. Juli then playfully swatted Wolfgang on the nose before suddenly taking off down the hall. Wolfgang stood in the middle of the room dumbfounded before he playfully followed the black cat. Soon the only thing that we could hear was the combination of both cats running through the hall, and the tinkling of the bells on their collars. I softly laughed at their antics; when I turned my head I saw Wolfram leaning into the couch with a strange look that I wasn't familiar with, and it was making me uncomfortable. We just stared at each other, and the more we starred, and didn't say anything, the more awkward it got.

With a huff, Wolfram broke the silence by demanding, "Yuuri, go get your lease."

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"Look, before I changed my major to Family Law, I was going to be a Civil Lawyer and I think your Landlord is taking advantage of you." He stated, running his hand through his hair.

Not liking his tone, I replied; "what makes you think he is taking advantage of me?"

Wolfram snorted; "Yuuri, you heater obviously doesn't work, and it's pretty cold for March." It was then I finally realized that Wolfram was still wearing his thick, blue, coat. He then started to list things and becoming increasingly more agitated as he droned on. "There are wet spots on the ceiling, indicating a leak from the pipes. Also your neighbor, the one above you, has the front window covered in duct tape to keep the glass from falling out."

" Geez, you just can't stand having nothing to criticize me on, can you ?" I rhetorically asked.

Wolfram's eyebrow twitched, and before I had a chance to comprehend what was going to happen, he grabbed one of the couch's pillows and threw at my head. Thankfully, due to the skills I picked up playing as a catcher on my high school baseball team, I caught the pillow with ease rather than getting hit. The irate blonde then argued; "I'm just worried about your living conditions, wimp!"

I bit my lip, suddenly feeling bad about my attitude, and apologized; "Sorry Wolf, I just thought you were being overly critical."

"You're just overly sensitive." Wolfram harrumphed, obviously still slightly offended.

"Well, it's just that you live in such a fancy place that I thought you were taking a cheap shot at me." I said, trying to calmly explain my point of view. Wolfram merely rolled his eyes and snorted at my explanation. Feeling that I needed to somehow mend his wounded ego, I weakly smiled, "you know I do appreciate the offer to look over the lease. If you still want to look at it, I'll go get it." Wolfram finally looked at me, leaned back in the couch, and smugly smiled.

-()0()-

I jumped slightly when I heard Wolf throw the lease down on the coffee table with disgust; "Well there is nothing we can do. You're stuck." Wolfram growled. "I can't believe you actually signed and agreed to this thing."

"Well thanks for trying." I shrugged, attempting to make him feel better. Before Wolf could reply, I reached for the remote and quickly changed the topic. "Hey, why don't we see what's on TV, and see if we can catch a movie or something?"

After flipping through the channels, and arguing over the remote, we settled on watching _Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back._ It was at the part when Lando pulled a double cross, and turned Han and the others over to Vader, when I noticed something odd. When we began watching the movie Wolfram was sitting on the other side of the couch, and somehow, without my knowledge, he had scooted over to where I was. Not only were we sitting so close that our knees were almost touching, but he also had his right arm draped over the top part of the couch behind me.

"Wolf?" I blinked, not sure how to word what I wanted to say. The blonde casually looked over with a mischievous grin on his face. Undeterred, I continued, "What are you doing?"

I felt my cheeks heat up as Wolf leaned in closer and replied, "I'm not doing anything. I'm just watching the movie." His bright, green, eyes bore into mine, and my breath quickened. Wolfram tilted his head and moved in closer. I, on the other hand, was paralyzed. Although my heart was beating so hard that I could hear it echo in my ears, all I could do was just sit still, like a statue. Wolfram's lips were only a breath away from my own, and all I could do was brace myself for the inevitable.

Then, as if on cue, I heard the energetic running of little feet on carpet and tinkling of bells coming closer. It all happened so fast. Wolfgang leaped over the back of couch, in a blur of blonde fur, coming between Wolfram and me. Wolfram let out a quick yelp in surprise before falling backwards onto the couch, hitting his head hard against the couch's arm. Wolfgang, however, leaped gracefully onto my lap and sat down.

"What was that for?" Wolfram growled, rubbing the back of his head. As Wolfram continued to grumble, I silently thanked Wolfgang for preventing whatever it was that was about to happen. As Wolfram continued to silently seethe, Juli walked around the couch with a bewildered look on his face, and shifting his attention between an annoyed Wolfram to Wolfgang.

Finally finding my voice, I looked over at Wolfram and asked, "Are you ok?" He opened his mouth to complain, but was silenced when Juli jumped up an apologetically nuzzled into the blonde's chest.

Wolfram exhaled and glared at my cat; "the moment is officially ruined."

Wolfgang hissed in response.

"Moment?" I repeated feeling uneasy all over again. Wolfram gritted his teeth, crossed his arms, and leaned further back in the couch. I watched his childish display and couldn't help but chuckle in amazement. "No way, Wolf. Are you sulking?"

Wolfram blushed before quickly turning his to the side and stuttered, "Don't be ridiculous." I rolled my eyes at the blonde's reaction. Wolfram then coughed and changed the subject. "I heard from Murata that Al is officially moving into his apartment. So he's decided to take Al to The Velvet Lounge to celebrate tomorrow at seven o'clock."

I mentally winced at the location of the celebration but nodded; "Kay, I'll probably get a ride off Murata and meet you there."

Wolfram threw his arms up in the air and ranted; "you got to be kidding me! I was just trying to ask—" he then stopped, took a deep breath, stood up, and scooped Juli up. "You know what; I've got to go to work early tomorrow."

"Okay." I replied, obviously confused as to why Wolfram was so agitated and why he suddenly had to leave. As Wolf placed Juli into the pet carrier I smiled and said, "This was fun, Wolf. We should do it again sometime."

Wolfram starred at me for a moment before he finally smiled, "I'll so you tomorrow."

-()o()-

The following evening Murata picked me up so we could go to the bar. He was a little upset at me for not helping him move Al into the apartment. I felt a little ashamed, but the fact was I forgot after I got the message. So I felt obligated to tell him what happened the previous night, much to his delight.

"Whoa wait a minute!" Murata laughed as we stopped at a red light. "You mean to tell me the reason why you couldn't help me move Al's stuff was because Wolfram was flirting with you on the couch?"

"Don't put words in my mouth!" I screeched while Murata laughed.

"Look I know that move Wolfram was trying to pull on you!" Murata laughed as he stepped onto the gas. "The whole slide in closer to the date thing and sneakily put your arm over their shoulders routine. I own that routine!"

I slid further down into the car in embarrassment and retorted bitterly; "yeah well, you always strike out."

"And so does Wolfram, apparently." Murata replied without missing a beat. "Then what happened?"

"Well he told me about us meeting at The Velvet Lounge and I said I'd meet him there because I was getting a ride with you." I honestly answered.

Murata looked at me in disbelief before he resumed watch the road, and cackling like a hyena; "You are so _dense,_ Shibuya! He was obviously trying to ask you out!"

"No he wasn't." I argued as Murata pulled into The Velvet Lounge's parking lot. "I think you just have a wild imagination."

"No, you're just naïve." Murata grinned. He pulled into a parking space and said in a surprisingly serious tone, "you do realize that the only reason why I keep recommending we hang out here is to get Al comfortable with himself, and so you won't feel like you're being scrutinized by society with your relationship with Wolfram, right?"

"What relationship? We're only friends!" I sighed in exasperation and Murata began to massage his temples in annoyance.

"Yuuri," Murata began to explain in a soft, calm, manner. "you do realize that Wolf obviously likes you, right? I know you can pick up that some of his actions are a little more than just 'being friendly'."

I gulped as I listened to Murata. It was true; I did know that Wolfram's actions weren't exactly like that of a regular friend. I mean, no other guy ever scooted closer to me on a couch or try to kiss me on said couch. As I processed this information Murata droned on. I was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable until I finally interrupted him; "look Murata, I think we should go ahead inside. I mean Al and Wolf are probably already waiting for us, right?" Murata threw his hands up in an 'I give up' gesture as I scrambled out of the car.

The bar was busier than the last time we came. Most of the tables were full and there were already couples dancing out on the floor. The air was full with the sounds of glasses clinking onto the hardwood tables, ice being swirled into glasses, and laughter humming over the music that was seeping out through the speakers.

"Yuuri, I see the guys over at the bar." Murata said pointing in their direction. Following the angle I saw that Murata was right. Al was leaning over the counter talking animatedly to Yozak, the bartender, while Wolfram seemed to be doing his best to ignore the loud, boisterous, red head.

"Hey guys!" I called out as we walked towards the bar. Al and Yozak paused momentarily in their conversation to wave before resuming their conversation. Wolfram, however, smiled and waved us over.

"What took you two so long?" Wolfram questioned, scooting over to the other bar stool so I had a place to sit.

Murata leaned up against the bar and smiled; "Yuuri helped me take the dogs, Shinou and Connie, out for a walk.

"Thanks again for offering to take her for a walk too." Al grinned, patting Murata on the back.

While Murata and Al began talking, I looked over at Wolfram and asked; "So how was work?" I then paused before asking, "what is it that you do, anyway?"

"It's not so much a job as it is an internship." Wolf smiled as he took a sip of drink. "I work for Mr. Von Radford (2). He has his own practice in Family Law." He then waved his hand and sighed. "However, since I am still a student, I get stuck doing the unsavory jobs that even paralegals don't like."

"Oh," I nodded even though I wasn't quite sure what it was a paralegal even did. I then rubbed the back of my neck in curiosity. "So do Family Lawyers deal with divorces?"

"They can, but they usually mostly deal with custody and adoption cases. They may come recommended from a divorce lawyer, though, if a child is involved." Wolf explained as he brushed the bangs away from his eyes. "Why?"

I bit lip while Wolfram patiently waited for me to explain. I moved in closer and asked in a hushed tone, "it's kind of private. It involves my mentor, Dr. Von Winscott." Wolfram raised his eyebrow in curiosity but he didn't interrupt. "You see he's going through this divorce. I don't know much about the details of his marriage, but I guess he was the one who usually always took care of their son, Lindsay (3). Well, when she left, she took Lindsay with her, and is trying to get custody of him." I sighed and ruffled my hair in exasperation. "I knew the kid prior to the separation because Dr. Von Winscott would bring him to work sometimes. He was a good kid, but I don't know if it's stress or some other issues, but he's gotten bratty. However, he wasn't like that when his dad mainly took care of him."

Wolfram hummed, and nodded his head when I finished; "well the child's behavior sounds normal for children whose parents are going through a divorce, but I could always talk to Mr. Von Radford and get some advice from him."

"That'd be great!" I smiled. "You're a pretty good guy, Wolf." The blonde's cheeks flushed to a dusty pink at my compliment before he huffed, and quickly turned his head.

"Hey, what are you two talking about it?" Al teased while Murata smiled at us.

"Nothing much." Wolfram snorted placing his drink down on bar. Al rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Yozak interrupted before my friends could pry into my earlier conversation with Wolfram. "This is for you." He winked handing over a martini glass over to a surprised Al.

"I didn't order this." Al replied, gesturing to the drink.

"I know. Its curtsey of the blonde on the other side of the bar." Yozak explained as Al blushed crimson and stuttered a thank you.

Murata playfully punched Al in the arm but Al ignored him and asked Yozak; "when did this guy order the drink? I didn't even notice when you left."

Grabbing his chest in mock shock, Yozak replied; "you didn't notice? You wound me sweetheart." We all chuckled until Yozak was called over by another customer.

Wolfram tapped his fingers on the bar and asked, "so are you going to go talk to the guy who bought you your drink?"

Al tensed at the question before finally saying, "I don't know. Maybe later."

Wolfram rolled his eyes and huffed, "but why? You should go ahead and—"whatever Wolf was about turned into a grunt of pain, mainly because I kicked him in the shin.

"He'll go over and try to _meet _people when he's ready. Don't rush him." I hissed while Wolfram glared at me.

Murata probably sensed how the atmosphere got a little heavy and quickly changed the subject; "can you believe we have to go to class on Monday? I mean it's Thursday now. Where does all the time go?"

"I know what you mean. I still need to buy myself a bedroom suit and a mattress, sense my old apartment was furnished, not to mention catch up on all my assigned reading and homework." Al groaned while Wolf and Murata nodded in sympathy.

Soon their conversation turned into complaining about classes and who had the biggest workload—which Wolfram claimed he had. I, however, only nodded and laughed at the appropriate times, only half listening to the conversation. I had too many things on my mind. I kept thinking about Wolf and I on the couch the previous night, and how everything seemed so surreal. If Wolfgang didn't interrupt would I have let Wolfram kiss me? Why didn't I freak out at the time like a normal person, instead of just sitting there, and letting Wolfram do as he pleased? Then the talk I had with Murata out in the car replayed in my mind. I must've known that Wolf _liked_ me, right? I mean he pretty much told me when we walked to the park to meet Al and Murata a couple days ago. So why was I wanting to hang out with him so much when I was fully aware of his true intentions?

I felt like banging my head against the bar in frustration since my mind seemed like it could only supply questions instead of answers.

With a sigh I turned my head to the side and saw long, blue, hair weave through the crowd. I couldn't help but think, that from the back of the head, the person could've been my mentor, Dr. Von Winscott. I shook my head and tried to catch a better glimpse but whoever had the blue hair disappeared into the crowd, much to my disappointment.

Wolfram grabbed my shoulder, snapping me out of my stupor. He looked worried as he asked, "Yuuri, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I smiled weakly. Wolf quirked his eyebrow in disbelief while Murata and Al began to look at me in concern. "It's just that I thought I saw someone I knew, but my eyes were only playing tricks on me." I offered rather lamely. Everyone still looked at me in concern but didn't question me too much. I breathed out a sigh of relief and tried to push my stressful thoughts from my mind and enjoy the rest of the evening.

-()o()-

1. Sharon: is the blonde woman that helps out Bob on earth. Don't know if the character actually has a pet snake in the series.

2. Von Radford:is part of the 10 aristocrats. He has black hair and a goatee thing going on. He was also once a soldier. ^^

3. What _is_ Lindsay's non dubbed name?** -;;** Anyways he's the kid that helps Günter turn back to normal when he accidentally gets infected with Von Winscott poison.

**CONCERNING **_**The Animal in you: **_I've wanted to introduce this concept I had about "breathers" for a long time. Don't worry, _they will still be related and important to the plot and storyline_. "Breathers" are chapters told in a different POV, and I'm thinking 3 POV is the best way to go so I cover all the characters and their feelings. The chapter following a "breather" will resume Yuuri's POV and will be continued until the next "breather". Just wanted to give everyone a heads up because I'm going to do my first "breather" for the next chapter. Hope I didn't worry anyone! C-a-G

**To be continued…**


End file.
